magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Play Issue 226
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and released in December 2012. It came with a free DVD. Install PS3's Ten-Year Lifespan - 2 pages (18-19) :When the PS3 was first released, Sony's Kaz Hirai declared that the console would last for ten years. Six years in, how true does that promise now seem? We asked a few experts to find out... Five Things With... Seth Killian - 1 page (20) :The King of Fighters talks PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Anatomy of... Joel from The Last of Us - 1 page (21) Play Says: Why PS3 is still fit and fighting - 1 page (22) Top 5 open world games to play until GTA V - 1 page (24) Your Shout: What's the best game of 2012? - 1 page (25) Play's Grand Super Awards 2012 - 2 pages (26-27) Re:Play (Letters and Social Media) - 4 pages (28-31) Previews Tomb Raider - 4 pages (34-37) Dead Space 3 - 2 pages (38-39) Lost Planet 3 - 2 pages (40-41) Lone Survivor - 1 page (42) Features 101 Mind-blowing Facts about Grand Theft Auto V - 11 pages (6-16) :Finally, we know loads more about Rockstar's upcoming sequel, which is set to be the biggest game it's ever created. Here's everything we've learned about GTA V so far - it could be the PS3's defining game... Metal Gear Solid Reborn - Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes - 4 pages (44-47) 2013 in PlayStation - 6 pages (48-53) :From the likely launch of new hardware to an endless stream of amazing games, this year's going to be a fantastic one for PlayStation... Reinventing Devil May Cry - DmC (Devil May Cry) - 6 pages (54-59) Why Crysis 3 is the Ultimate Sequel - 6 pages (60-65) Reviews Play Extra Got a Vita for Christmas? Download these ten PSP games - 2 pages (84-85) Best of the Best: Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 - 1 page (86) Never Coming to PSN #13: Rule of Rose - ¼ page (87) We Could Have Done Without: South Park - ¼ page (87) PS2 Classics Review: Need for Speed: Most Wanted - ¼ page (87) Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - Multi-Player Guide - 2 pages (88-89) PlayList - 5 pages (90-94) Playing the PlayList - 1 page (95) :The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Andy Salter :Assassin's Creed III: Liberation - Samuel Roberts PlayList Post-Mortem - Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier - 1 page (96) On Your Free Play Disc - 1 page (98) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Samuel Roberts Senior Designer :Andy Salter Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Ian Dransfield, Jon Denton, Barry Keating, Ryan King, Jay McGregor, Dave Scarborough, Jordan Erica Webber, Ray Wilmott, Sebastian Williamson External Links You should be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews